INMORALES
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Una noche de pasión en la biblioteca, un sentimiento sin identificar. Una alumna y un profesor. Una infidelidad. Algo inmoral, sin que nada les importe. BASADO EN EL FIC "INMORAL" DE PANDORA LOVER.


_**Hola! Aquí vuelvo, con un nuevo one-shot. Respecto al escrito he de aclarar algo: la idea original no es mía, sino que le pertenece a Pandora Lover. Ella tiene un fic llamado "Inmoral" y por equis razón no puede continuarlo. Yo simplemente le propuse hacer algo, en referencia a lo que ella ya tenía escrito, y el resultado es esto. Solo lo digo, tómenlo como un disclaimer si quieren, en cierta manera es eso.**_

_**A quienes leen mis otros fics, les agradezco la paciencia que están demostrando. Sé perfectamente que me demoro mucho en escribir, y probablemente se estén preguntando si realmente me siento a continuar lo que ya tengo empezado, si lo continuo, cuando me queda tiempo siempre me pongo a escribir. No puedo asegurar que actualizaré en un día en concreto pero lo haré, eso seguro. Esto quizás está terminado, pero cuando me ofrecí a hacerlo, dije que en Abril lo publicaría y lo haré.**_

_**Disclaimer: personajes de JKR, idea original de Pandora Lover y su fic "Inmoral"**_

_**Ahora, luego de una de las notas de autor mas largas que he escrito, los dejo con el one-shot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

***INMORALES***

Cada vez que recordaba todo lo anteriormente ocurrido con Hermione se maldecía internamente. No podía seguir así. No debía, ella era su alumna y él era el profesor y sabía que eso los afectaba a ambos, las clases casi parecían ser solamente entre él y ella, el resto de los alumnos también comenzaban a notar algo fuera de lo normal en la actitud de ambos.

Cuando no estaba en clase se encontraba en su habitación, su sala, la de él y Charity, cosa que en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor lograba que cada vez fuera mayor el peso de la culpa que sentía. ¡Merlín, le era infiel a su mujer! Y no solo eso, ¡con una cría, que además era su alumna!

Aunque en verdad evitara a Hermione, podría asegurar que ella lo buscaría, ambos ya no distinguían si lo que les sucedía era amor, obsesión o lujuria. Desde la vez que compartieron una experiencia sexual en la biblioteca no lo habían repetido. La tentación era mucha, casi la había besado en su último encuentro, su "ruptura" el mismo momento en el que, luego de pensarlo mucho, había tomado una decisión. Su matrimonio era más importante que el sexo, una relación no se basaba solo en eso, sí, como todo era un aliciente pero no necesariamente era lo que mantenía viva a la pareja.

A pesar de todos esos pensamientos para tratar de no eclipsarse nuevamente por su alumna, debía admitir que ella era muy inteligente en todo, no solo en materias del colegio. Sus años de vida, y también su experiencia con mujeres, le decían que ella no estaba bien, que de alguna manera estaba defraudada, pero siempre se comportaba de manera normal, no demostraba nada.

Sirius solía pensar cómo habrían sucedido las cosas si la última vez que estuvo con ella a solas, la hubiera besado, si la tentación y las hormonas propias de un hombre hubieran podido más que su propio sentido de la razón. Y aunque tampoco podía evitar mirarla en clase o cada vez que se la cruzara, debía mantener algo de distancia, por él, por ella y por su esposa. Sin embargo, muchas veces la pasión puede más. Y allí estaba caminando por los pasillos, completamente desiertos, tratando de verla, de cruzarse con ella en alguna curva, algún recodo del inmenso castillo. No parecía ser una posibilidad, ya llevaba recorrido casi todo el enorme lugar, sin dar con el rastro de ella.

Él único lugar donde no se había atrevido siquiera a fijarse era la biblioteca, no lograba hacerlo. La imagen de Hermione frotándose contra su cuerpo, siguiendo el ritmo que sus propias manos le marcaban y jadeando de puro placer, despertaban más de una sensación en su cuerpo. Y también cierto órgano de su anatomía.

-Genial, lo que faltaba - susurró.

Un leve sonido que indicaba la presencia de una persona dentro de la biblioteca, lo detuvo. Solo una persona podía estar hasta tan tarde allí. Sin saber el verdadero motivo, su corazón palpitó fuertemente en su pecho. Quizás en una actitud cobarde, se escondió detrás de una armadura.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y por ella se asomó una silueta, que si no fuera porque Sirius reconocía ese movimiento, nadie la hubiera reconocido.

Unos bucles castaños, cuidadosamente arreglados, se dejaron ver, para luego mostrar el cuerpo de una adolescente, que ya era toda una mujer. En sus brazos llevaba al menos tres libros que parecían de esos que un viejo conocido solía leer.

Iba vestida con un vaquero color azul oscuro, ajustado. Una blusa con un escote de infarto, algo de maquillaje en los ojos y un poco de brillo rosa en los labios. De pronto Sirius sintió calor, mucho calor. Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por la incipiente erección, o porque la temperatura había aumentado en apenas unos segundos, poco le importo. Para él no existía nada que no fuera ella, estaba condenadamente sexy (o eso pensaba) y Sirius sentía sed. Sed de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus labios y de su piel. Necesitaba sentirla jadeando, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él, sentirse a si mismo entre sus piernas, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez.

-Hermione - pronunció en un susurro bajo y ronco. Ella volteo, tomada completamente por sorpresa.

-Sirius - dijo ella, en el mismo tono que el profesor.

Cuando sus miradas conectaron, ambos perdieron la noción del conocimiento y un sentimiento, aún sin especificar, los embargó. No les importo nada, ni lo que el resto de los alumnos pensaran, ni que el director los descubriera, ni que eran una alumna y un profesor, ni la edad. Ni una mierda.

Sirius dejó de lado su matrimonio con Charity, Hermione se olvidó por completo de su parte racional, de lo correcto y lo incorrecto. No pensaron, solo sintieron. Vaya que lo hicieron.

Sus propios pasos los acercaron, sin contemplaciones. Sus labios se buscaron hambrientos el uno del otro, ambas lenguas se enroscaron y danzaron a un mismo tiempo. Manos inquietas recorrieron, tocaron y desnudaron a los cuerpos de dos amantes, sin nada de pudor.

Jadeos, gemidos, todo se podía escuchar en la biblioteca. Por que mientras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y la lujuria no hubo un límite. Y un lugar destinado de manera exclusiva al estudio, en el santuario de Hermione, el amor pudo más y Sirius se pudo sentir entre las piernas de su alumna preferida, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza, clavando sus uñas, en la espalda del profesor. Completamente extasiada por la embestidas, rápidas, certeras, violentas, salvajes. Él, entrando en Hermione de forma animal, saciándose de ella, dejó de pensar y de sentir. Porque de verdad quería a su esposa, mucho. Y aunque dijera frente a todos que el sexo no mantiene viva la pareja, debía admitir que en sus años de casado, nunca, su esposa lo había llenado de tal manera, porque aunque fuera algo fuera de toda norma y fuera completamente inmoral, mientras esa chica se entregara de tal forma y lo saciara de esa manera, todo perdía el sentido.

No supieron cuanto tiempo hicieron el amor, ni tampoco cuantos orgasmos los alcanzaron pero ambos tuvieron claro que aunque tuvieran que vivir en secreto, lo harían. Sin importar los riesgos.

-Sirius...- murmuro ella, exhausta.

-¿Qué?- respondió él.

-Esto no está bien, es inmoral.- no fue un reproche, nunca lo sería.

-Entonces, prefiero ser un inmoral de mierda.- dijo Sirius, arrancando sin saberlo, una sonrisa en su amante.

* * *

_**Un besote,**_

_**Ceci**_


End file.
